My Fair Pirate
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: As the only way to escape from an arranged marriage, two sisters flee onto a mysterious pirate ship. How will they deal with their very hot...and very annoying captain and his first mate? Especially since they are about to embark on a quest together. pair
1. Prologue

Hello to all! This is my second story...that I brain stormed, when my stupid ass teacher made us all run an entire mile...in the rain. So please be kind to me. As I said in my last story, **I WILL IGNORE ANY FLAMES I GET!** So...lets get on wit da story a'ight? And be nice, my summary sucks...

_Summary: As the only chance to escape from an arranged marriage, two sisters flee onto a mysterious pirate ship. But how will they deal with their very hot...and very annoying captain and his first mate? Especially since they are about to embark on a quest together.

* * *

_

Prologue-

_Patience...hold your ground until the last possible moment...don't move...don't even breath...and then..._**STRIKE!**

Then in swift movement, an arrow came whizzing by and straight into it's target.

"Excellent job! You're getting better each day!"

"Thanks! I know that if I keep it up I'll be able to beat you soon" the girl shot back.

"Maybe..." she answered smirking. Suddenly they both became quiet sensing something nearby. Without a word the elder sister walked over to the side of the wall and picked up a giant boomerang and tossed it into the nearby forest...and then two men came out screaming. One was probably human while the other was probably a demon by the looks of his brown tail.

"Who the hell are you are you? And why are you here?" the younger sister asked. Although she was only younger by two years. They both mirrored the same hard expression.

"Your advisor requested to see us, your highnesses. Allowus to introduce ourselves...I am Kalinosuke, and this is my friend-"

"The names Koga, _prince_ of the wolf demon tribe...and what might your name be?" he asked grabbing the younger one's hand.

"None of your business" she shot back.

"My...the young princess has a mouth on her...hopefully we could put it to..._better_...use" he whispered huskily.

"And just _what_ do you mean by that?" the girl asked disgusted.

"We are to wed you both. Your advisor arranged it" Kalinosuke explained. The older sister's face palened, while the younger's grew red with anger before she ran into the house. Her sister chased after her, leaving both men oblivious to what just happened.

"That went well..." Kalinosuke said breaking the silence.

* * *

"Is something wrong cap'n?" a man asked. He was around the age of 20 with short black hair tied at the nape of his neck and was wearing a purple shirt and black pants, and had two gold earrings in one ear. 

"Nothins wrong...it's just...it feels as if something's missing...maybe we shouldn't have left all those years ago" another answered. He had on a red shirt and black pants also, and a silver chain with an old sword on his waist. He had the most unique amber eyes and silver hair, with two adorable dog ears ontop of his head.

"Maybe getting a few young women aboard will liven us all up" he asked grinning.

"Miroku! You know it's bad luck to have women on board! You want us to be killed...or get caught by the damn navy?"

"Sorry Inuyasha you're right... besides, these women today are too complicated...all the good ones are either too clingy or taken...high maintenance, conceded, prissy, show off, conniving little daddy's girls who are spoiled and can't take care of themselves" Miroku said, turning to stare at the sea.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Come on, I need rum" Inuyasha said yawning.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute. I want to watch the sun for a minute"

"Keh! Whatever" Inuyasha said leaving.

'I have a feeling something's gonna happen soon...Buddha. What have you planed for us? '

* * *

"Chatura! What is the meaning of this? How dare you volunteer us to be married like this!" the younger one spat. 

"And why are we just finding out now?" the other said jumping in.

"Princess Kagome, Princess Sango, please calm down. I only want to see you both happy. And I believe it would help your status quite a bit and then maybe you might get more friends of your level instead of fooling around with all these weapons. Most younger girls prefer to go shopping or have luncheons. While you two are obsessed with pirates and fighting, of all things! Without this merger you'll slowly fall into the pits"

"You are in no place to speak to us like that! You are not our father or even related to us so you should not worry about what happens to us. We'll be fine...as we were before you came" Kagome scoffed.

"May I present to you Prince Koga Ookami and Prince Kalinoske Sagara"

"We've met" Sango sneered.

"Yes, the younger one has quite a tongue. Not many woman possess such a quality"

"They_ both_ have a way with words" Chatura added.

"Indeed...before she is to be my bride she will need to learn to control that tongue of hers"

"It will be done"

"Excuse me? Since when did I become someone's property? I _do_ have a name you know." Kagome shouted.

"You must excuse her. She has a very hostile temper at times. Besides that she is a very eligible girl...so Koga, I heard you and Kalinoske are also sailors. Would you like to take your brides-to-be along on a trip. There are a few crates needed to be delivered to an island, 3 days from here. maybe along the way you could...get to know eachother better. They have always been fascinated with the sea"

"An excellent idea Onigumo! Send a servant to prepare their luggage we'll leave in 3 hours"

"Why bring luggage? We only need our weapons and then we can leave"

"Hell, I'll even wear this entire outfit for 3 days if I get to go sailing" Kagome exclaimed. All three men threw their heads back and laughed.

"Two girls...like you...bringing _weapons_...instead of clothes like other girls?" Koga said between laughs.

"They have quite the imagination"

"I agree. Run along girls. It's time for the _men_ to talk" Chatura said shooing them away. Kagome brushed him aside and gave them all a cold glare before following her sister out.

'Men are the most chauvinistic pigs ever to cross the seven seas'

* * *

I had to switch things around so the story would fit together again. don't worry, I've gotten new inspiration within the story. 


	2. Secret Plans

I'm too lazy to talk now so let's get on with the story.

Chapter 1-Secret Plans

The deck was practically empty of all life, except one person...Kagome. She sat up on deck and watched as the sun rose up the from behind the dark depths of the sea.

"Kagome, why are you still awake?"Koga asked walking up on deck.

"I've been awake all night...just...staring at the sea..."

"It's not good for women not to sleep, when they're tired they're useless"

"I'll live" she sneered.

"My wife, you are a very odd person."

"DON'T...call me that. I won't be your wife if **I** have anything to do with it"

"Soon we will see...soon we will. Then hopefully you'll learn to be a proper wife. If not you'll have to be taught...away somewhere"Koga said leaving. Kagome stood shocked at what he just said.

'They might actually send me way?'

Sir, yonder is a merchant boat. Looks royal too" the lookout yelled.

"Well then...gentlemen, let's pay 'em a visit" Inuyasha answered.

"Aye, aye cap'n. Full speed ahead!" Miroku ordered.

"Hey Miro, come 'ere"

"What is it?"

"Look there on deck"

"Ahhh...the captain perhaps...look alive people! Let's pay this merchant a visit"

"Kagome, you've been awful quiet all day. So spill,"

"Oh I'm fine Sango...just...thinking. That all" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Come on. I know you better than that...Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked in a concerned voice.

"It's Koga...he...he said that we might be sent away...to a boarding school to learn to be a "proper wife"...Sango...I don't want to marry him..I don't like him...and I **certainly** don't love him and I don't want to go back either. I want to stay here, on the sea. Far away...where the wind takes me"

"I know exactly how you feel...to just runaway at times...but we have duties"

"Fuck the duties! I want freedom! They think we're different from them and you know it! This marriage is only to boost our social status and give them more power. I'm not going back Sango...I want you to come with me...you could be remembering this day 5 years from now, remembering the life you **almost** had. Sitting by a window in your room, watching as ships come and go everyday and you're stuck here...Don't you want to see the world?"

"Kagome...you're right. There's nothing back there for us. And I'd rather walk the plank than be Mrs. Sagara for the rest of my life"

"Good! The next ship we see, we'll get onto and sail away...without looking back"

"Dear Lady Sango, would you like to accompany me for dinner?"

"Why nor?" 'I'll need all the energy I can get for our escape...'

Splendid!" he said grabbing her hand. He led her into a large diningroom where Koga and Kagome were already sitting. What attracted her attention was the constant cup of liquid that kept going into Kagome's mouth.

"Uhh...Kagome? Hopw mant cups of that stuff have you had?"

"I don't know. But it's really good" she said before gulping another cup.

"You shouldn't be drinking all of that. It might be some kind of liquor"

"Hah! That's rum. One of the strongest liquors there is. Not even many men can down as much as her, for their first time" Koga exclaimed. (I do not know if this is true but since you all adore me you'll believe what I say.)

"Then why didn't you stop her!"

"It would be the first time I ever courted a drunk girl"

"Why you..." Sango hissed. All of the sudden she ducked, and behind her a cannon the size of a dist came flying through the window breaking it.

"Pirates" the men hissed.

"Miladies, stay here where it's safe." they said rushing out the door.

"Kagome, get all your valuables and anything that'll pose a price later down the road and then meet me outside of their cabins" Sango directed.

"Yeah...sure" Kagome slurred before downing another cup of rum.

"Come on men! Get whatever you can find"

"Inuyasha it's been a while...I didn't know you'd stoop so low as to join pirates"

"Oh Koga, didn't you hear...I **lead** them" Inuyash said unsheathing his sword.

"Is it a fight you want?"

"Would I be standing here if I weren't...hey guys! Get all the loot you can find and get on the boat and wait for me...I've got some _unfinished _business to deal with"

"Aye, aye cap'n!" the men shouted.

"I have always dreamed of this day...the day when I finally get to wipe that smirk you always have off your face...but I'll leave my sword to give tongue to my feelings:" then he charged at him with full force. Inuyasha sidestepped him and slashed through his pant leg, leaving a major cut which started bleeding.

"Lucky shot..." Koga mumbled. Inuyasha smirked and took his defensive stance. And then Koga went head on. Their blades made a large clank that seemed to echo over the entire ship.

"You know...while you've been out sailing, your brother has taken over"

"He was preparing for it before I left what's the difference? It won't effect me" Inuyasha scoffed.

"But here's news to you. Soon I'm going to have the most powerful kingdom. I have already agreed to marry one of the orphaned princesses of the Eastern Kingdom. With this merger, our kingdoms put together will far exceed your own and we will be even stronger than your kingdom."

"I pity the poor girl who is going to have to wake up to your face everyday for the rest of her life" Inuyasha snickered.

"Koga! Stop screwing around and help me get our stuff back!" Kalinoske screamed. He was running around frantically trying to stop the pirates from taking all their stuff but to no avail.

"Cap'n! That's all of it!" Miroku shouted.

"Good let's go...it's been a wonderful time but we really must be leaving." he said before swinging on a rope back to his ship.

'You may have won the battle...but you have yet to win the war...it is I who possess the key to it all'


	3. Caught

Hello to everyone. I read a script of "My Fair Lady" and got a few ideas for this story...hence the name "My Fair Pirate"...I also will be adding in songs from My Fair Lady...why? BECAUSE I CAN DAMN IT! Now, lets, get on with the story...

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Chapter 2- Caught

"So Kagome, what did you bring?"

"Some of that great drink and...a bunch of Koga's crap" Kagome slurred.

"Same here...except its Kalinoske's. Shall we go?"

"Yeah come on. They're bout ta leave..." she slurred before taking another sip of rum. Then they snuck aboard the side of the ship and tied their bags down with some rope and then climbed on the rope themselves. One by one they made it across to the other ship along with their items tied to the bottom. As soon as they were above the other ship they cut the ropes loose, allowing them to flop down onto the ship.

"We have to go hide, come on" Sango whispered. Then she took her sister's hand and dragged her down into the lower floors. 

"S...Sango we...have to...split up...they won't find both of us" Kagome slurred.

"Alright but be careful who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into"

What can happen?" she asked shrugging.

* * *

Sango made her way into a medium sized cabin. It had a lot of expensive items thrown around, and had a sense clutter.

"whoever lives in here isn't much of a cleaner..." Sango mumbled. Then she heard a male's and footsteps, so she ran and hid inside a closet.

"I swear one day Inuyasha will drown with all of the rum he drinks" a man mumbled. As she peeked through a crack shw saw him flop down on his bed. Then he took a sip of something and fell asleep. She quietly tip toed to the door...right as her hand reached the door nob she pulled back and stopped just in time to prevent herself from getting cut with the dagger that went straight into the handle.

I suggest you not to move or the next on will not miss" he said.

'I thought he was asleep!' then he got up and walked over to her. It had already gotten dark so now Sango couldn't see the man clearly.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"My name is..."

* * *

Kagome listened as Sango went into the other room and decided to go into the one next to hide in the one next to her while finishing off the last of the rum in her bottle. As she stepped in she noticed, the whole room was in a tone of red and there was a large window on the side of the room, next to the bed. She decided to hide behind. Then she heard someone come in.

* * *

"Kalinoske, have you seen Kagome?"

"No but has Sango been around. I haven't seen her since..." he asked trailing off.

"Since the pirates attacked! Those dirty pirates took our fiances!"

"And our rooms have been cleaned out! I remember holding them off from getting downstairs to our rooms..."

"It was Inuyasha I know it. He tried to ruin our merger with the Eastern Kingdom so he kidnaped them! We can not waste time and go back for reenforcements. We have to go rescue them ourselves...before anything happens to them"

* * *

"My name is...Sango...Sango Higurashi."

"Well Sango...would you consider bearing my children?"

"NO! I don't even know your name!"

"Oh yes, where are my manners? My name is Miroku. I am first mate of this here vessel"

"First mate? Wow! What do all of you do when you...don't have any ships to steal from?"

"Just lounge around I guess...maybe go into a town to drink or something...but that's it..."

"Cool..."

"You know...you're not like other girls...thank god! I thought I'd never meet a girl who was interested in my life as a pirate...too bad regulations say I'll have to turn you in..."

"What?" she asked her face getting paler by the minute.

"The rules on the ship are, anyone who are on here who we don't know about are to be taken to the captain straight away...don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you" he said leading her out and onto the deck.

"Thanks"

'I just hope that Kagome's fairing as well'

* * *

"Man that hit the spot.." Inuyasha sighed laying on his bed. He then set a bottle of rum onto his dresser and blew out his candle.

'Mmm...that drink looks good...' Kagome thought reaching for it. Then, centimeters from the bottle, she felt a blade press against her hand.

"Not so fast..." he whispered. Kagome panicked and drew her sword as well and prayed he wouldn't see her. In liquid movement the curtain she was hiding behind was sliced and fell to the ground. Inuyasha was shocked to see a young maiden with beautiful jet black hair which glimmered in the moonlight along with her sword...wait a sword?

"Woman where did you get that sword?"

"It was a gift from my father"

"You shouldn't handle things which you can not master" he said smirking. Then Kagome thrusted her sword at him, but he narrowly blocked it.

"You should learn not to let your guard down. I believe there was the phrase _"never judge a book by the cover"_

"You're right...so put your sword down and you won't be harmed"

"How about...no"

"Very well" he said attacking. Kagome sidestepped him and swung, slicing his pants. Then she heard him behind her so she turned on one heel and managed to get him on the arm. Then she turned all the way and he disappeared.

'Where did he go?' she thought looking around. Then suddenly he appeared right behind her and pressed his thumb on a sensitive spot causing her to black out.

"She's a stubborn girl...I'll give er that" he muttered carrying her up on deck.

* * *

"Hey boss. That's a nice little girl you caught. Is there enough for the rest of us" one of the men asked.

"No" he answered firmly.

"Ah well...Miroku wanted to see you"

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey Yash. There was this girl on board and..."

"I know. I got her" Inuyasha cut in before flopping Kagome onto the deck.

"What? She's right here. Who's that?"

"Oh my gosh! Kagome!" Sango yelled running over to her.

"Do you know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. She's my sister."

"Her moves are pretty good but she was being sloppy. She probably had too much to drink of something. I caught her when she was reaching for mine. I knocked her out but she needed rest anyway...Miroku will send the healer by...it smells like she's had too much to drink. She' gonna be sick when she wakes up anyway. She can stay in my room until then. When she wakes up you both have **a lot **of explaining to do" Inuyasha explained before walking away.

"And I thought I'd never see the day...Inuyasha...actually being somewhat considerate to a woman!"

Miroku mused.

"Well come on. Let's get her to his room..." Sango said hoisting Kagome onto her back.

* * *

WOW! That was rather confusing, right. I guess since in my notebook it was written a diferent way here they are both conscious and both fighting at the same time. But I thought this way would ease the conflicts I am having insides my head. I now have to go into a vegetable state before I commit metal suicide. TOO MUCH INFORMATION IS DESTROYING MY BRAIN! 


	4. Freedom

Hello! Your reviews are so kind! Now I know what keeps me from going crazy. Right before I read any reviews for the day, my brother came in **MY ROOM** AND HAD A TOTAL DRESSING ROOM FIT! And just cause I ate his bag of chips! God! Living in this house is torture enough...I'm watching the weather channel right now and it's 89 degrees! And considering I live in the "cold arctic of New York" that is pretty fucking hot! And on top of that WE HAVE NO AIR CONDITION. Talk about a maximum torture facility...but enough about me...let's get on with my story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Freedom 

"Put her right here. I'll get the healer to come take care of her" Miroku directed.

"That won't be necessary. We do not know of their intentions so they will both have to be watched carefully for the safety of us all. I am the only one that's seen her techniques so I'll watch her and if she tries anything I'll know what to do. Miroku, you can watch her sister until she wakes up since you've been with her the longest...now get out of my room!" he explained before slamming the door on them.

* * *

"That was so rude!" Sango screamed. Miroku sat back and chuckled. 

"Obviously you'd think that...I've known Inuyasha my whole life and he's not fooling me"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He wanted to stay with her...he just made that silly excuse to lower suspicions. I think he's taken a liking into your sister...even this early in the game. I just hope she's able to stay and tame him"

"Will we have to leave?"

"No, not if you answer the question right"

"What question?"

"There's a question the captain asks all newcomers. It must be truthful or else you can't stay here...but there is only one specific answer to it."

"The captain is a demon, correct?"

"Yes...well half demon...but still the same, like any youkai, he can smell a lie"

'Uh oh'

* * *

_Flashback/Dream Sequence_

_Laughter... something hardly ever heard today...erupted from the outside. Two little girls around the age of five, ran around in a game of tag. There were just the two little girls, and the others were five young boys. All were enjoying themselves as if nothing else mattered. While on the patio atleast five other girls watched them from on the patio and glared. _

"_Princess Kagome! Princess Sango! Stop this foolishness at once!" a maid yelled at the two young girls._

"_We're sorry Zitani, we just wanted to play" the littlest said meekly._

"_Well you are not allowed to play with these boys. It is not proper for girls to romp around like that. Go up and play with the other girls"_

"_They're no fun! All they do is talk about their clothes, and shoes. They don't like to play. The boys are much funner to play with" her sister said._

"_I don't care! You are the princesses of the Eastern lands. Not little ruffian boys. You are princesses of distinction! Start acting like it! One day, you'll thank me for what I've done" Zitani scolded._

"_You know what? You're not our mother so leave us alone!" Kagome yelled back running away._

"_That girl will be the fall of the kingdom..." the maid said sighing._

"_Leave my sister alone! We're just kids! We don't want to rule a kingdom! And YOU shouldn't tell us what to be doing! You're just our maid...why don't **you** start acting like it" Sango yelled before running after her sister._

_

* * *

_

_Sango found Kagome sitting on one of the docks along the shore._

"_Kagome! Don't jump"_

"_Sango? What are you talking about?"_

"_You looked like you were going to jump off. I got worried after you left..."_

" _I was watching the boats...Sango don't you think it would be cool to be a pirate ...to just sail away on ships and do and take whatever you want and not care about anything at all" _

"_I guess when you put it like that...but pirates are criminals...they kill and steal from other people"_

"_NOT ALL PIRATES...some probably just want a home...how can they get one if people automatically include them with the bad ones."_

"_You're right...let's promise never to judge someone before we get to know them...so that never happens"_

"_Deal..." they said in unison while shaking hands._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two little ruffian girls that people have the nerve to call princesses" an older girl sneered coming over to them. She had a thin stern face on, and seriousness was etched in to the core._

"_Go away Kikyo. We're not in the mood."_

"_Why can't you act like normal girls? I bet it would_ _keep you out of trouble."_

"_When we want your advice we'll ask for it" Sango sneered._

"_Besides we ARE normal...normal girls that just want to have fun and be free! Away from being tied down because of royalty. Just like anyone else..." Kagome added_

"_Those are the exact thoughts that will bring your kingdom to its knees."_

"_That's right...it's OUR kingdom...and no one else's...so we'll do whatever the hell we want with it! So mind your own business and fuck off!" an older Kagome shot back appearing infront of them._

"_What do you want?" Kikyo asked turning to the older version of Kagome._

"_I want what they want...I want freedom...that's all I ask" Kagome answered. The suddenly, Kikyo transformed into Koga._

"_You have no freedom...your life has already been handed over to me" he said._

"_I make my own life! And no one can keep me from doing that...especially the likes of you"_

"_Yeah. This is our life! So stay out!" the younger Kagome said, jumping in._

"_We have done nothing to any of you...the only thing we ask for is freedom..."_

_Freedom...the one thing they've ever desired...the one thing they were deprived of their entire life...they finally had the chance to get it...the only problem was if they could keep it..._

"_All we want is freedom..." _

_End of dream Sequence

* * *

_

Kagome awoke the next morning, to find herself in the same red room she was in before. This time she was inside of the bed.

'How did I end up here?'

"You were brought here by your sister. You had too much too drink earlier. Am I correct" an older lady explained. One of her eyes seemed to have a glow to it too.

"Yeah..." I answered uneasy.

"If you are wondering, my name is Tsubaki. I am the healer on this ship. And I assume you are Inuyasha's new bitch. Am I correct?" (I just couldn't resist putting her in here)

"WHAT?" Kagome blurted out.

"Excuse me...obviously you are not familiar with youkai customs. Are you not Inuyasha's...how do I put it...woman?"

"NO! Who's Inuyasha anyway? Was it that guy in here earlier?"

"Oh...forgive me...you must be the newcomers the men were talking about earlier...I just assumed, considering how he threatened me more than usual today, to help you...that he must have strong feelings for you...then again maybe he does already..."

"That enough Tsubaki. You may go" the man from earlier said walking in.

"Yes captain" she answered walking out. This was the first time Kagome got a good look at the man from last night. She couldn't help but stare agape at him. He was very lean muscled and was tall. He had a beautiful silver color to his long hair and his eyes were a golden hue. Finally she looked up and saw the most adorable dog ears on top of his head. Surely he was some kind of demon they had heard about, from in the western territories.

"What? Have you never seen a youkai before?"

"You're a youkai?" she asked shocked.

"Hanyou" he corrected.

"Well...no...I've just heard stories..."

"Keh! Don't believe what those drunkards say...hardly most of the time they're true. Now get dressed. Your stop's comin so you might want to look presentable when we drop your asses off at the next port" he said walking out.

'What!'

Kagome then panicked and slipped on a big shirt and pants and quickly ran after him.

* * *

"'Ello cap'n. We all saw the girl you took to your room...and we heard you yellin' at Tsubaki today to come and take a look at 'er this morning...what's wrong? Were you afraid you broke 'er last night?" the crew teased. 

"It was nothing like that! Besides, she's not staying."

"The hell I am!" Kagome yelled running up to him. The clothes she tossed in a hurry, draped over her, giving everyone a nice view of her neck and shoulders...also revealing a glimmer of a golden chain.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the chain.

"Nothing" she squeaked tucking it back into her corset.

"Lemme see" he said yanking it out. Everyone went silent as they saw the golden broche crested with diamonds that was hanging on the chain.

'She's royal...' Inuyasha thought sadly. Kagome took the opportunity to snatch back her necklace and then tighten her shirt up more.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go into my shirt again. Thank you" she snapped back.

"Listen wench. You're in no position to talk right now. Is should just throw you overboard right now"

"Inuyasha. What has a little human girl done to get a great demon like yourself so upset" Miroku asked appearing with Sango behind him.

"Well why don't you ask the **_princesses _**to explain" he sneered.

"It's not true...is it?" he asked turning to Sango. They both bowed their heads down.

"So...which territory are you from? The North...or the South?"

"Neither..." Sango mumbled under her breath.

Why didn't you include the East or West?"Kagome asked smirking.

"Answer my question wench!" he barked back.

"We are from the Eastern Lands" Kagome said sighing.

"The Eastern Lands? That place is so quiet...I didn't even know there was a kingdom there" a crew member remarked.

"Well now ya do" Kagome sneered.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_But here's news to you. Soon I'm going to have the most powerful kingdom. I have already agreed to marry one of the princesses of the Eastern Kingdom. With this merger, our kingdoms put together will far exceed your own and we will be even stronger than your kingdom..." _

_-End of Flashback-

* * *

_

"So you're the girls Koga was gloating about? In that case we'll dump you off right now." 

"Wait...he was gloating about us? That...asshole! I can't believe him! I'm glad we got off that ship! Any longer and I might have killed him" Kagome fumed. Then Inuyasha began to chuckle, scaring his entire crew.

"How about that...the fiancé that Koga was bragging so much about...hates his guts!" Inuyasha said between laughs.

"I'm not his fiancé" Kagome sneered.

"Well princess...since you abandoned his ship...why are you here? And what do you want here?"

"The fuck do you think we're here for!" Sango yelled.

Sango please calm down...we wan to hear"

"Yeah sis. Chill out...Why am I here? Well...**WE **are here to escape...to escape our prison...which others see as a "kingdom"...all my life I've wanted to see what it'd be like...without people breathing down your neck every waking moment...ordering you around...and expecting you to be their windup doll and do whatever they tell you... and always say it wasn't done correctly"

"Or, to be constantly ridiculed on what you do, just because you don't want to do what everyone else does . Every since we found out our parents died we decided there was nothing left to stay for...and when we were forced into the arranged marriages we finally lost it...and here we are. So why should we go back?"

"You still haven't answered my question...why are you here?" Inuyasha repeated.

"The birds...they fly wherever they want...the horses...they are free to roam all of the lands...the pirates...they are free to do whatever they want without a care also...we want what they have...we want freedom"

"Well, that was an interesting analogy so far... welcome to the crew." Inuyasha said walking away.

"That's it?" the sisters asked in unison.

"Yup...that's it. You passed the question!"

"That was the question?" Sango asked confused.

"Yup...aword to the wise...since you're on the crew...never try and mutiny. Remember, he's half demon...and the outcome won't be too pretty."

"Damn...and here I thought I could take over the ship in two weeks. Doesn't seem like he's much of a compassionate and caring captain anyway..." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hey, give it a while. He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him" Miroku said in his defense.

'Then maybe I might just do that' she thought walking around.

* * *

I am so sorry this chapter took so long. My idiot cousin thought it might be fun to ride down a hill in a wagon...add a mailbox into it and let your imagination do the rest...so after that I was immobile for a few day... once again I am soooooo sorry...but fear not...I am still alive and haven't committed mental suicide...yet...the good news is...I only have **6 DAYS LEFT** OF SCHOOL! To bad the last to days I have finals...:whine: pray for me... 


	5. Kiss Up

Hey it's me! Been a while huh. I was neglecting my other story so I decided to do some of the other one for a bit. I didn't know my new chapter was gonna take 3 days to do though. School is over and my dad'smaking me gothroughhis mid-life crisis with him as he goes all crack head health nut so he wants me to take these outrageous2 horu trips with him...**every fucking morning! **Oh, and to my new friend PyroChi, **you were totally right in guessing what happened to me **'cept the wagon only flipped and tossed **ME** out!

* * *

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA 

Chapter 4: Kiss up

"Can you believe it Sango! We're actual pirates now!"

"It all still seems so... unreal...we finally are free!"

"Yeah. And it's so beautiful here...it's going to be so much fun being a pirate. To do whatever you want, take as you please and live life to it's fullest!"

"You're in the wrong place if that's what you think we're all about"

"Tsubaki? What are you doing here?"

"Well...Inuyasha oh so kindly requested that "you return his clothes before he takes them himself...not caring where you are at the time...then I overheard your conversation"

"What do you mean we're in the wrong place?"

"That's the kind of talk that'll get you booted outta here for sure. We pirates have a way and order around here too! Whatever you've heard them land lovers say is horse shit. We're probably more organized than them! Pirates have codes that they go by and if you don't follow them you're bound to get into trouble...the number one rule, pull your own weight around here. As long as you do your share around here you can do practically do whatever you want and they can't complain...and believe me...you can do almost **_anything _**you want" Tsubaki explained.

"But what do we do?"

What _can_ we do?"Kagome added.

"Try kissing up to them"

"You want us to seduce them!"

"Not so loud! I forgot I was talking with newbies...try oh I don't know...try and deceive them. You know do what they ant but put on a fake smile while you do it"

"But won't sound fake?"

"That what you want to try and do...the faker the better."

"Oh..."

"Ay Tsubaki! Get in the kitchen and come cook! We're hungry!"

"Fuck off landlovers! I'm coming! Kagome go and...clean the study downstairs...no ones ever been patient enough to clean the entire thing without cracking. Maybe if you do it alone you can make some progress. And surely you'll get into Inuyasha's good graces. As for you Sango...I'll need your help in the kitchen...you seem like the intimidating type to keep those little pigs in their place while I cook" Tsubaki explained, mumbling that last part as she saw more crew members walking down towards the kitchen.

"Okay...um..see ya later I guess..." Kagome said walking away.

"Yeah. And if you get through cleaning and whatever you have to do, we'll train later on...no matter how dark it is"

"I'll se you later then...and don't take it the wrong way when I beat you tonight..." Kagome said smirking.

"We'll se my darling sister...we'll see" Sango teased. Kagome humphed and stomped away.

* * *

Forgive me for making this so short! it's been so long since I updated this and I'd cut this in half cause it started to get too long. I've been_"experimenting"_with a vampire fic for Inuyasha, but as i said**I was experimenting**. And if i do put it up...one of my stories has got to be completed first..._and that could take a real long time ifI feellike it_... So I bear this as and offering to satisfy you hunger. Now if you'll excuse me...since it's 1:02 in the morning...**I'm going tobed**. 


	6. Mystify

HI! I'm really happy today! I totally showed my parents up today when my report card was mailed to us. **I DIDN'T FAIL ANY CLASSES!** They swore that I would and so when I told them about it (cause I got to the mail first) they didn't believe me...so being the con artist I am I made them a bet that I did. My parents...so sure that I was lying actually took the bet... and so I am now 52 dollars richer...while they are in debt to me for another 30 bucks...which they still owe for the bet! WHO ROCKS? I ROCK! OH YEAH! I ROCK! UH HUH! I ROCK! _And who says that gambling is bad?

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Mystify

"Come on Tsubaki! By the time you're done I might have starved to death already!"

"Not if I kill you first" Sango muttered.

"Take this to them" Tsubaki said handing her a plate full of dishes. She then shoved Sango out of the kitchen.

"About time!"

"Shut up and eat the damned food. I'm tired of hearing your mouth" Sango ordered. All of the men began snickering at the one she snapped at.

"And what if I don't?" he asked arrogantly. Sango grinned at him for a minute and then with lightning speed she swiped out a dagger and stabbed it between his 2 fingers and through the table.

"Let's just say...next time I won't miss" she whispered. Everybody in the dining room gulped and then quickly began eating their food.

"Wow. You certainly have a way with the crew already." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Tell me. If one of them pisses you off to the limit...are you allowed to kill them?"

"Sorry you can't"

"But you are more than welcome to anything else to them...as long as they can still breathe afterwards" Miroku piped in.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere...other than here?"

"Lady Sango! I'm hurt that you would actually think something like that! And here I thought you were one of us" he asked faking a sob.

"Miroku! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Sango said rubbing his back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the little act Miroku was putting on.

'It's only a matter of time...' he thought watching them in disgust. Then Miroku's hand wandered a little more down south. And then Sango noticed the entire room became silent as she felt something foreign rest itself on her bottom.

"Pervert!" she yelled slapping Miroku on the face. The whole room erupted in laughter.

"You're never gonna learn are ya?" Inuyasha teased.

"It was worth the pain" he said in a daze. Sango turned beet red and then stormed out of the room

"Finally! A girl who won't stand for his idiocy!" Tsubaki praised.

"Dearest Sango I invite you to my room so I may make up for my horrible actions"

"You wish... now people, if you're not going to eat you're in the wrong room...**SO GET OUT!**" Sango yelled.

"Well then I guess I'll be leaving now" Inuyasha said walking out.

"And just where are you going?" Tsubaki asked pointing a wooden spoon at him.

"To read a book" he said sarcastically. After hearing that Tsubaki's eye began to glow with a sense of mischief and she smiled.

"Actually...I know about a new book they found in one of the plunders. The crew seems to think that by reading it you could actually find out more about women and how to approach them"

"Keh! If that's all you wanted to say... then I'll be coming by later to get my rum for the night" he scoffed walking out. But everyone knew he was headed to the library.

"Well...aren't you going?" Sango asked agitated.

"Sorry but when her eye starts to glow that only means there will be trouble...so I'll stay here where it's safe...and in the company of you fine women"

"Good! You can try out my new poisons! I promise there's a cure this time!" Tsubaki said smiling brightly.

"On second thought...how about I leave you two to your work"

"I think that would be the smart thing to do" Sango said nodding.

"Until we meet again Lady Sango" he said kissing her hand causing Sango to turn beet red.

* * *

'Man...they weren't kidding when they said no ones patient enough to clean this room without cracking...I'm about to go crazy!'Kagome thought as she put away the last of the books. 

"There. I'm done" she said setting the last book down. Then she turned around th find another wall full of more disheveled book cases.

"Better get to work..." she said sighing.

_  
Give a little _

_look with some attitude  
Make em think about you  
Show 'em with a stare  
You can take it there _

Leave a little guess  
Make 'em curious  
Who you really are now

Everything about you has a way of  
Making everybody wanna know you more

Mystify  
(yeah you mystify)  
With your eyes  
(oh yeah now with your eyes)  
Play the part  
(gotta play the part. play the part)  
Take your time  
(Oh, take your time)

Inuyasha was walking by the study and heard singing coming from inside. Whoever was in there had a nice voice. Whoever was singing happened to remind Inuyasha of a certain feisty new crew mate.

_Mystify  
(yeah you mystify)  
With your eyes  
Live the world, you should really, really live the world  
Mystified _

Picture in a pose  
But they never know  
Anything about you

Show 'em with a vibe  
Take 'em on a ride

Little more intrigue  
Little mystery  
Gotta make 'em wonder

Everything about you has a way of  
Making everybody wanna know your name

Mystify  
(yeah you mystify)  
With your eyes  
(oh yeah now with your eyes)  
Play the part  
(gotta play the part. play the part)  
Take your time  
(take your time)

_Mystify  
Yeah you mystify  
With your smile  
(with your smile)  
Leave the world  
(you should really really leave the world)  
Mystified  
(mystified) _

Everytime  
(Every time)  
..Curiosity  
(all the curiosity)  
No one knows  
(no one ever really really knows)  
Who you might be  
(who you might be)

_Mystify  
(yeah you mystify)  
With your voice  
(yeah now with your voice)  
What they know  
(what you let em know)  
...It's your choice  
(it's your choice) _

You're a star

The way you do that... _the way you got that touch  
You are the one who leaves 'em guessing, __more than not enough  
You mystify  
You're captivating..._

_in every single way _

Make 'em wanna get to know you  
That's the game that you get to play...

We mystify...

* * *

**Inu's P.O.V**

"You've got a really great voice" I commented. She whipped around startled and turned to stare at me. And then I found myself lost in the depths of those sapphire eyes. Ours eyes met for what seemed to be an eternity and I saw her face become a darker shade of red. Then she hastily turned back around pretending to focus on the books.

"You're not suppose to be in here!" she answered sharply.

"Uh...it's **my **ship. I can go whatever the hell I want" I shot back.

"But Tsubaki said no one came in here!"

"And you believed her?"I asked incredulously.

"Well..." Kagome stammered.

"Enough said...if you'll excuse me...I'm going to go read a book.." I said walking up to a book case.

'Let's see what she does now...' I thought snickering.

"No! I just cleaned that side up! Besides...I can't work knowing you're in the same room as me!"

"Well then...I guess you're gonna have to leave then..." I said casually.

"I'm not leaving. Why don't you go read your book somewhere else!" she said stubbornly.

"Maybe I don't want to...besides, this _is_ a study/library so most _normal_ people read in _here_" I teased.

"Well then don't touch the ones I've already sorted out" she snapped back at me.

"I can take whatever book I want...it's** my** ship"

"Well before_ I_ came it was your **dirty** ship. So I'd appreciate it if you kept it clean"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult...I just want you to keep this room clean. If _anyone's_ being difficult it's **you**"

"_You're_ the one being difficult. I simply heard that there was a book I might want to read in here so I stopped by...now I am going to take it and read it"

"Not with _me _in the same room...how am I to concentrate with you sitting right behind me?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something" I said sitting down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting. Is there a problem?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes there is! I don't want you sitting in here _with_ me"

"I'm not bothering you. Go on with your work" I said innocently. This woman was a stubborn one I'll give her that. I only started bickering to see how long she'd last...evidently she's about a stubborn as me. Maybe she wouldn't be such a bother as I thought...

"Are you going to just sit and do nothing but watch me all day?" she asked not even bothering to turn around.

_I was wrong... _

"No...'cause if I play my cards right sooner or later you're gonna leave."

"Hate to burst your bubble but I ain't goin' anywhere"she shot back. Then she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ahh. So the pirate slang has already caught on to you"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she snorted.

"You know...for a princess you don't really seem to act like one"

"Well I guess you shouldn't believe everything you see. Just because we're royalty doesn't mean we like to be treated as such...isn't that the reason we're here? For your information, I'd like nothing more than to forget about my blood line...except that means forgetting my parents as well...I as much as I try I don't _want_ to forget them...so it's better to cope with this burden rather get rid of it because later, you might find your life worse without keeping it to hold on to..."

" know _exactly_ how you feel..." I sneered. In truth I did know about burdens I didn't want to get rid of for some reason...one was standing right infront of me. But there are others as well...some I couldn't be free of even _if _I tried...

* * *

It's been so long since I've update this one! I am so sorry to all the people I kept waiting...butI _do _have a life outside of my room... 


	7. Strength

Sorry for the delay...I had **serious** writer's block and thought if I took a break from this story you wouldn't notice and then I could let it go...evidently it didn't work...and so here I am...updating this story once again...but seriously...can someone give some plotline ideas..I'M AT A LOSS!

I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

**Warning: **Numerous POV changes...**so pay attention!**

Chapter 7: Strength

'It's been atleast 3 hours since I've last seen Kagome...I wonder what's she's doing to have kept her this long?' Sango thought as she cleaned the dishes.

"Hey Tsubaki, have you seen Kagome?"

"Why yes. I believe she's in the library...but you can't go in there!" she said before blurting out the last part.

"Why not?"

"Because...she's busy...yeah, that's it...I told her to clean the study"

"Oh...I guess I can wait a _few_ more minutes then..."

"Tsubaki, have you seen Inuyasha? It's his turn to stand watch" Miroku asked walking in.

"Oh, he's in the study with Kagome...oops" she said before covering her mouth.

"Wait...did you just say...Kagome _and _Inuyasha...were in the _same_ room?" Sango asked incredulously.

"And_ alone _on top of that...Inuyasha...you sly dog...it's been less than a day and he's already getting busy" he said grinning.

"You pervert! That's my baby sister down there! How can you be _that _perverted in a time like this?" she said slapping him.

"It's a gift..." he said sighing.

"Come on!" she yelled yanking his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To get my sister stupid!"

* * *

"Are you going to be leaving sometime soon?" Kagome asked agitated.

"Not that I know of...this book is too good to put down. You know, you've been at this for a while...why don't you take a break?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"And give you the satisfaction of thinking that you've won? I think not," Kagome said.

Suit yourself. There are plenty of books I haven't read yet"

"So in other words you plan to make an excuses to stay in here to annoy me. Is that it?"

"Of course not_ princess_!"he sneered.

"Call me that again and I'll hurt you"

"Oh _please _forgive me. I never meant to insult you...you know _most girls _wouldn't give a second thought about flaunting their status...unlike you..." he teased.

"You know what...on second thought...I'm just going to hurt you right now" she said before lunging at him. She then knocked him out of his chair and pinned him to the ground while straddling him over the waist. Even though he could easily get her off him, Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything at all except sit there. (besides...I doubt he would _want_ to)

"Bitch! What the fuck are you doing?" he asked regaining his composure.

"Look! I'm just going to warn you right now don't ever let those words utter out of your mouth again or I don't know what I might do. You can insult me all you want but don't ever...**ever** compare **me **to those stuck up snobby little pieces of shit they can princesses! You don't_ know_ me and you don't know what I've been through! So how are you to judge me by what other girls do? Incase you haven't noticed I think they are an **embarrassment **to my entire gender so I try to differ myself from them in_ every_ way possible. And I** don't **appreciate the fact that you _still_ compare me to them. The reason I came on this ship was to get **away** from that!" she hissed at him. Inuyasha was baffled to say the least, first of all, this girl singlehandedly (this is actually one word) caught him off guard and pinned him to the ground. And second, she was now above him and mouthing off at him.

"Well excuse me wench. I was only screwing around. I would have never said anything if I knew you were so touchy on the subject" he shot back, trying to regain his composure. But in all truth, her words had really hit home and he had just gained another view of her life before she came here and why she had escaped to this boat.

"Well then why don't just drop the subject then?" she hissed.

"Fine" he answered sharply. They stayed in that position quietly for a few moments and it was then that Inuyasha finally took in the detail of her features. Her face carried the innocence of a small child yet held the beauty of a goddess and her eyes were a soft chocolate but burned with fire as she glared at him. And her raven locks cascaded down over them like a blanket of black silk. That is when he felt himself being drawn to her full rosy lips. He was only mere millimeters a part from her lips and was closing in.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

Oh my gosh! Is he really gonna kiss me? I want to move but I can't...those golden eyes are too damn hot and tempting to stop staring at. And the thought of us kissing is just so...breathtaking...before I

knew it, I closed my eyes and leaned in for the kiss as well...when all of the sudden...all hell broke loose...

* * *

'Just wait 'til I get my hands on that girl...thinking she can leave me waiting to train all damn night...well she's got another thing comin...' Sango fumed stalking through the halls and into the study.

"Calm down Sango...I'm sure that they're just fine"

"Kagome Higurashi! Just what do you think you're doing in keeping me waiting like this?" Sango bellowed kicking the door open. Everything went silent as Kagome suddenly whipped her head up to see her sister and the first mate standing in the doorway watching them with wide eyes. Then she jumped off of him and to the other side of the room.

"Uh...hi Sango...nice night, huh?" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"My, my Inuyasha...I had no idea you had it in you. It seems as if I _was _right about my assumptions as to why you were late for your post..." Miroku asked grinning.

"It's not what it looked like! _She _tackled me to the floor!" he snapped back.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped. Miroku stared at her with a perverted grin.

"Not like _that_!I jumped him 'cause I was about to beat the crap outta him for saying something stupid. You guys have really sick minds! I can't believe it! My own flesh and blood thinking I would _do _something like..._that_!" Kagome screamed blushing.

"Really? Then what's with you blushing?" Sango asked slyly.

"I am** not** blushing!" she screamed making her face turn even redder.

"Yes you are..Just suit up and meet me on deck. And I want a good fight since you've kept me waiting so long."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute. Just make sure that the deck gets cleared...or else. I will not be held responsible for any people I injure." she said, glancing to Inuyasha who in return, snorted at the comment.

"You sound so sure of yourself. You know you haven't beaten me yet...oh, and don't think this little discussion is over with, baby sister..."

"Well then ladies...it seems as if we've resolved our dilemma over what to do tonight."

"I'll see you there sis"Kagome said smirking.

* * *

As soon as Kagome walked out of the dressing room, she noticed a large line up on deck.

'I wonder what's going on?" she thought walking up to the front. There she saw Miroku and Tsubaki behind a booth taking bets.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You should be flattered. A lot of people are hoping you'll win"

"You placed _bets _on us? And how exactly did they know we were going to be training...Tsubaki?"

"Well...you see...technically_ we _didn't place bets..._they_ did...we're just_ taking_ them"

"I've got 9 rubies on Kagome" Inuyasha said walking up.

"Wow. A whole_ nine _rubies...I feel so loved."Kagome said sarcastically.

"Fine then. Twenty-five!" Inuyasha snapped back turning around to her.

"Quite the gambler, aren't you Inuyasha?" Miroku said smirking. Inuyasha would have snapped back something crude but he was too mesmerized by Kagome's attire. She now had on a translucent black shirt and pants with a blood red sleeve less shirt and shorts that hugged her every curve underneath which was covered by the see through black material. Along with her outfit was her sword strapped to her back.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome asked bringing him out of him trance.

"Huh? Oh...nothing wench. Do I need you permission from you to look in a certain direction?"

"No...but I could have sworn you were checking me out..." she said smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just wondering if you were actually **stupid** enough to go and fight dressed in _that_...because if so, I might as well call off my bet now..."

"You've got a lot to learn about women, pup..." Tsubaki mumbled as she took care of another bet.

"What's that suppose to mean!" he yelled.

"Well if it_ must _concern you so much about my attire I explain since you obviously don't have enough common sense to **drop it**... my uniform is one I made myself...not only does it help by telling me what direction the wind is in when I fire my arrows but it also helps me_ predict _the wind's direction the wind so it doesn't throw off my sword attacks...on top of that I think it looks rather cute..."

"Put five more rubies on my tab!" a man behind them piped up. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Men..." Tsubaki muttered as she took his bet.

* * *

'I can't believe the nerve of that guy. One minute he's getting ready to be all over you and the next he's a total insensitive jerk! Grrr...I can't stand him...but I** know** he was checking me out...'

"Oi! Don't think you can walk away from me like that!" Inuyasha said running up to her.

"What do you want **now**!"she asked exasperated.

"I know you're not just going to go ahead and walk away forgetting about what happened in the study"

"Well until you brought it up...yes I was"

"Don't think this is over wench" he whispered huskily into her ear. And without warning he place a quick kiss on her lips before she could shoot back anything smart.

"Now go win this one for me..." he said leaving. Kagome was left without words as she stared at his retreating figure.

'Damn...why am I getting this worked up? It was just a kiss. Besides...I just met the guy _yesterday_... I know that wasn't much...but still..._he_...kissed _me_..' she thought touching her lips where there was once was warmth.

"Hey there little sis, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are"

"Hey Kags, don't worry, If you lose I'll make sure no one rubs it in and makes you feel bad.."

"Well too bad for you but today's the day_ I _win."

"You seem so sure..."

"I know! I'm so excited about this! We haven't trained with eachother in a few weeks now...let's just say I've got a good feeling about this..."

"I hope you took the time to actually get _better_. You know you haven't beaten me yet..."

"We'll see...we'll see..."

"Okay then let's get started."

* * *

"**Okay gentlemen! Tonight for your entertainment we will be watching two of our newest crew members go head to head. Now keep in mind that after tonight you're gonna want to show them a bit of courtesy because they are gonna blow you all away. In this corner, we have the eldest sister Sango! Be careful guys, that giant boomerang isn't just for show. She's training to be a real demon slayer and so if she's able to go after a demon, watch out...because slicing and dicing a human is nothing for her!" **Tsubaki announced. And then Miroku took a step up to finish.

"**And in this corner is the lovely younger sister of the family Lady Kagome wielding her lovely Moonlight Blade. But be careful guys...she's Inuyasha's girl-"**

"SHUT UP!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed in unison.

"**That's only more proof to their involvement...as I was saying...don't mess with her. Not only is she training to be a miko but she is hellbent when she holds that sword of hers. I suggest that you treat this little lady with respect...because not only will _she_ induce bodily harm to you..._but Inuyasha will as well..." _**he said quickly leaving before either of them came over to hit him.

"Ready big sis?"

"Ready when you are. Remember, no holding back!"

* * *

**Kag's P.O.V**

'Don't worry...I won't' I thought snickering. Then suddenly Sango came charging at me at full speed with her boomerang. I sidestepped her narrowly missing her attack. Then I reached for my sword but I was stopped when I felt a blade to my neck.

"One move and you might get cut" Sango warned me. I smirked at her and then without her knowing, I swung my leg under hers and kicked her off her feet and to the ground. As soon as she hit the floor I quickly kicked her boomerang away behind me. If she wanted it now, she'd have to get by my Moonlight Blade. Then Sango did a backflip to push herself into a crouching position.

"Gees...I thought I had you there...man...you've gotten better. But now it's time to end this" she said unsheathing her hidden sword. Even though, technically to_ me _it wasn't hidden since I knew she had one n her.. While I was contemplating on that she snuck up behind me and was getting ready to swing at me. I felt the wind shift through my clothes and then suddenly stop abruptly as if something was stopping the wind flow. And out of pure instincts I unsheathed my sword and held it behind my back as Sango was behind me about to hit me. I slowly looked behind my back to see if I got hit and noticed my sword stopped her in mid attack and was now glowing a pale pink. Behind us the crowd was cheering wildly at our display and I smirked...and I bet that Sango and I were thinking the same thing...if they were getting _this _worked up over that little display...then they hadn't see anything yet...

'Now it's my turn' I thought smirking. Then I spun around and swung my sword down as if I was trying to hit her. To avoid it she had to back up and I used that time to retreat to the other side of the deck as well. To most of the onlookers it appeared as if I was trying to hit her, but actually I used it as a diversion to back up and gain some ground. I knew she could dodge that but I had to distract her before she tried to attack me instead.

At both of our respected ends we stayed to catch our breath and rest for a split second. And then I saw Sango crouch onto one knee with her sword ready and I noticed it was our secret signal. It was our way of telling eachother that the fight was about to end. I took her hint and readied my self for the last blow. Then at the same time we both charged at eachother with our swords and there was a loud echo of metal hitting metal and then we both passed eachother and went to the opposite corner. Neither one of us dare move to see whether or not the other would fall to their knees. But inside, I could feel my knees about to give out...

* * *

**Inu's P.O.V**

"Damn cap'n! You see 'dem girls down there?" one of my men called out to me.

"Aye! It's a wonder we haven't heard anything about 'em before. I guess we know why Eastern lands was 'tryin to 'em keep under lock 'n key. Those girls could easily kick ass if they knew it. Not many men...or _demons_ for that matter could withstand them for long.." another added.

"It seems they are right Inuyasha. I don't think I know _anyone_ who cold keep up with them and still be _unscathed..._" Miroku commented as he saw Sango backflip to her side. I was about to say something but Tsubaki beat me to it.

"And besides...when you first fought Kagome she was _drunk_...so that doesn't count" Tsubaki added. As much as I hated too admit it... she was right...I did have a rather light fight with Kagome while she was drunk...and although if anyone found out I'd swear up and down denying it...she was still pretty good with that sword of hers anyways. It _kinda_ made me wonder what it would be like to fight her while she was_ sober_...

"All I hope for is that she wins...and that stupid girl **better** cause I got a whole lot of rubies on her..." I added covering up. But then I noticed the men getting louder as they did that last move. As I sat watching I realized that they were waiting for any signs of one of them falling to the ground. But then I grew worried as I smelt blood and saw Kagome's knees shifting a bit.

* * *

**Kag's P.O.V**

'**I have to stay up!** I can't lose! Everyone's watching me! **_He's_** watching me...I can'tlose in front of him...then I'm _sure_ he'll think I'm weak. I've got to prove to them I'm not!'

I kept repeating that to myself the entire time as I fought to stand up. But I knew my legs couldn't hold on for much longer... then I finally got enough courage to turn around and face Sango with my sword ready and then she did as well. I could see a hint of shock inside her eyes but she tried very hard to cover it up. She probably was trying to hide the fact that she didn't think I would last that previous attack.

"Ready for more I see" she said smirking.

"You bet!" I said bracing myself. Then we both ran at eachother head on and lashed out at eachother with our swords again. After counting atleast six more attacks, my leg finally gave out and I fell to my knee. Then some of the crewmates behind me started aww-ing in disappointment.

'No! It's not over yet! I can still win this! All I have to do is get up!' I told myself as I tried to get up. But I fell back on my knees. Then all of the sudden my head became foggy and on some degree, I guess I blacked out.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After Kagome kneeled to the ground her sword started to glow a very pale blue. And because of the see through material she was wearing, you could see faint trickles of blood seeping out of her clothes and onto the deck.

"Oi captain! What's happening?"

"How should I know!"

"It seems as if she has become unconscious due to her loss of blood" Tsubaki commented.

"Well then why is her sword glowing? She isn't even awake enough to control it"

"That's what guardian blades do then their owners _aren't _conscious, baka" Inuyasha shot back.

"Inuyasha, do you truly think that her sword is a guardian blade...like your tetsusiga?" Tsubaki asked astonished.

"There isn't any other way to explain it" he said casually.

"But she's only human...isn't she?" MIroku asked puzzled.

"At the moment maybe..." he said dryly.

"So do you mean to say that Kagome might also have demon lineage?" Tsubaki inquired.

"I never said that_ per se..._I just said that her sword was probably _once_ used for a guardian blade." Inuyasha interjected

"And I bet you that her sword is glowing with her miko powers"Tsubaki said smartly.

"But how could a guardian blade also have miko powers? I thought they were made by great and ancient_ youkais_. How could a miko wield it _and _still use it effectively? Wouldn't they cancel out eachother's power?" Miroku asked feeling totally left in the dark.

"They would...unless of course...the holder's demon blood had already be sealed prior to receiving it" Tsubaki said as her eye flashed with a glint of mischief once again.

"You've got to be kidding me! We go from learning this wench probably has a guardian blade to thinking that she's a demon in disguise!"

"We make up for the imagination you lack" Tsubaki said snidely.

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing dear _captain_" she sneered.

"Ey! Look 'or der! She's gittin back up!" someone shouted. And it was true, down on the deck, you could see Kagome struggling to get back onto her feet.

'How stupid is this wench. She knows she's bleeding and yet she still want to fight? What could be going on in that _small_ mind of hers?'

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

'Dammit! I can't give up yet. Not if _he's _watching. I can just imagine what he'd say...he'd think I was weak. I have** got** to prove him wrong!'

"Kagome. Just give up. You're gonna hurt yourself. Please..." Sango reasoned. Her voice held concern and worry, I almost felt like stopping just to stop her from worrying..._almost_...

"No! I am **not **going to give up! I can't! I've been second best for_ way _too long sister. Now it's **my** time!" I yelled struggling to stand back up. I only had one shot left at this. One more chance to prove myself...one chance to show _them_...and only one chance to show him what I could **really **do...And that's all I needed...suddenly I felt my sword pulsate and then a wave of new power and strength wash over me and I stood up as if it were nothing.

"Ready for more?" I asked smirking. Sango smiled at me and then took our trademark position. Then we braced ourselves once again, for one last attack and then charged at one another. This time instead of passing her and going to the other side, I swept my sword under her as soon as she passed me and made her fall onto the flat of her back and then I rested my foot on her stomach and held my sword to her neck smirking. Behind me, I saw the entire crew suddenly burst out in applause.

"I did it...I finally beat you!" I said before I blacked out completely.

* * *

I know, you probably all hate becauseIleft a cliffy. but at least whenI add the new chater I've got some inspration for it... 


End file.
